Packaging of articles can offer a variety of features including eye-catching features to enhance attractiveness of the packaging and to attract potential buyers. However, it may also be important that the packaging offer security features so that the article(s) contained within the packaging cannot be easily removed or to reduce or prevent the perpetration of fraud. Such packaging is desired when used in combination with articles of higher value, such as media devices including DVD, BluRay discs, and CDs, or articles that are associated with a metered account, such as a transaction card.
Secure and/or eye-catching packaging is desired for use with media devices, including optical storage media, such as DVDs, CDs, laser discs, Blu-Ray discs, and the like. The most common type of packaging is jewel cases. A jewel case is a three-piece plastic case, which usually contains an optical media disc along with the liner or album notes and a back card. Two opposing transparent halves are hinged together to form the casing, the back half holding a media tray that grips the disc by its hole. All three parts are made of injection-molded polystyrene.
However, there are a number of issues with the format of the jewel case. The structure has a weakness in that the case is hinged on two brittle plastic arms which often break if the case receives shock or stress. Likewise, the teeth of the hub holding the disc are also prone to failure by snapping. On the other hand, there is a problem with the tabs which hold the liner notes in place; sometimes, especially with larger booklets, the tabs grip the booklet too tightly, leading to tearing. Likewise, when replacing the booklet, it can get snagged and crumple or ripped. Jewel cases can also be expensive to manufacture, and equally as expensive to mail or ship.
Another type of optical media packaging is the paper envelope or sleeve. It is the simplest, least expensive package. More expensive versions add a transparent window to the envelope allowing the disc label to be seen. The envelope can also be made out of spunbonded polyethylene (trade-named Tyvek). This is both more durable and less abrasive than paper. However, such packaging is rare for commercial releases due to its relative lack of protection compared with other designs, and is primarily limited to promotional and demo discs.
Yet another type of optical media packaging is the Q Pack. The Q Pack includes a corrugated raised area where the top hinges to the back. Because Q Pack cases are not transparent, generally cover art is applied as a decal to the cover. Decals can also be applied to the inside front, on the tray underneath the hub and the back cover. A slot for an insert booklet is found inside the front cover as on typical jewel cases.
Another type of optical media packaging is the digipak, referring to a particular type of CD or other optical media case, which essentially consists of a plastic optical disc tray glued inside a folding cardboard cover. Despite being made of paper, they were once considered a more environmentally-friendly alternative to jewel boxes. However, they remain less common than jewel cases due to higher manufacturing costs and lower resistance to wear, particularly shopwear and shipping.
A keep case or Amaray case is the most common type of DVD packaging. It is taller and thicker than a jewel case, and is made of much softer, less brittle plastic, i.e. polypropylene rather than polystyrene so it does not break as easily. They usually hold one or two discs, but are capable of holding up to six discs or more. Slimmer keep cases, so called “Slim-paks” or “Thinpaks” typically are used for DVD box sets consisting of the thin keep cases stored in a cardboard box. The thin cases are half as thick and can generally only hold one disc as a result, but there are newer slim cases that have central disc holding teeth on both sides. The teeth are made in such a way that when the case is closed, they fit between the gaps in between the teeth on the other side.
Existing packaging assemblies have limited real estate for displaying eye-catching features, and customers have become accustomed to the currently offered two-dimensional features providing limited or no additional incentive to buy the particular assembly. There remains a need for an optical media package that prevents or reduces occurrences of damage to the disc, provides a secure package that can contain personal account information or other such sensitive information, includes one or more new eye-catching features to entice customers and boost sales of the assembly, and can be efficiently and economically produced.